When two lives meet
by FateSurvivor
Summary: Naruto has a secret he is keeping from Sasuke. What will happen when Sasuke finds out? Can Sasuke prove to Naruto that he will still be there?  Rated M for future.  First Fic
1. In the begining

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**"Baka! Hurry yup!" The figure yelled at me. Inside I felt anger, yet, an anger that was loving…not that that made any sense. I grabbed a book that was on the already damp grass. I placed it on my head with one hand holding it in place. I used it to cover me from the rain that had started to fall. I ran forward, in a space that seemed as if everything was foggy, unable to give me a clear picture of my surroundings. **_

_**"Once I caught up to the man he wrapped part of his coat around me. I tried t look at his face but the collar of his coat and dark blue scarf prevented this. I sighed internally; the other person seemed to sense it though, as if he knew I was in a predicament. **_

_**"Now, Naruto, be happy…our day is not entirely ruined by this rain. After all, rain means hot chocolate." He patted my head. I would have been more pissed but I really liked hot chocolate…especially with whip cream. **_

_**The other seemed to notice I was off in la la land and kissed my lips. The soft, warm lip touched mine. I put a hand forward and internally felt something was wrong…I moved my hand up to cup the persons breast when I realized that this girl was utterly flat…and buff…Then it hit me…I was kissing a guy! **_

"Wahhhhhhhh!" I shot up in bed. I hit my head of course against my headboard (ha-ha…head bored). As I grimaced in pain I took a few deep breaths. Today was not starting out good at all. At least I still have a few hours… I turned my head lazily to the side and jolted up again. Seeing as this was the worst day ever I hit my head on my head bored…again. "Ow! Fuck that hurt!"

It was now seven forty five and I had fifteen minutes to get to school (thanks cheap ass alarm). I ignored the pounding at my temple and grabbed a pair of pants of the floor. A chair nearby supplied me with a (hopefully) clean shirt. I ran in the bathroom, grabbing the door frame to twirl in (my daily ritual of sliding by and entering with a push of the frame). Chilled water was splashed on my face and hair-not that the blond mass could be tamed with just water. I swished and swallowed both toothpaste and then some Listerine before locking my front door, not having time for breakfast.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"I'm here!" I yelled doing my infamous frame-twirl into the classroom.

"Nice of you to join us Naruto!" My teacher yelled…wait…Orochimaru was my Biology teacher…"I am subbing Naruto, don't worry, you haven't walked into the wrong period-this time" He slithered out.

"Heh" I scratched the back of my head, blushing and took my assigned seat.

"So students, as I was saying, this is _Sasuke_, a new student so please treat him well. Or you will be serving time with me "The class shudder in unison at the thought, we all thought he was a pedophile or something. I mean, look at the way he said _Sasukes_ name…creepy.

I turned to Kiba, "So, how should we do it this time? Note in the locker? Trash in the gym bag? Oh! How about honey in a condom and put it in his locker!" I laughed at myself for coming up with the pranks. After all, every new student was 'welcomed' by me and Kiba. We saw it as… an initiation. "Hey, dog-breath, you listening?"

"Uh, Naruto…" Kiba looked at something past my shoulder. 'Fuck, don't tell me…'

"You like to put condoms with honey lube up your ass? Nice to know." The new boy, Sasuke, said taking the seat next to me.

I nearly fell out of my own chair. "No!" my voice squeaked.

"Well, I'll warn you now, anything ends up in my stuff you'll have used honey condoms all in your house." The new guy stated firmly while opening up a novel.

I have to say, I was to dumbstruck to say anything.

"Glad to know we are on the same page." The guy said. And that was that. For the rest of class neither of us spoke. I only knew his name and that he was reading "The God Box" which was pretty good*.

_Lunch-Sasuke_

_Sasuke! Hi! My name is Sakura! Do you need any help with finding your classrooms?' A hot pink haired chick asked_

"_No" I stated bluntly_

"_Are you sure? I can-"_

"_Oi, Sakura, let me talk to the guy" Shikamaru said. Sakura pouted but followed Shikamarus words. "Hey, I'm Shikamaru, here you are the new guy and had a fight with Naruto already." He said casually._

"_A mere dispute, I put the guy in his place. Obviously no one else does here" _

"_Naruto does a lot more and has been hurt a lot more than you'll know Sasuke. So don't push it, I'll only warn you once" Shikamaru leaned away from the tree he was leaning on. "See you around" Though I didn't see the guy for the rest of the day…_

_After Sixth period-Sasuke_

"Hey Sakura" I yelled. My curiosity had gotten the better of me, and I only knew of one source that would give me the information I wanted.

"Sasuke!" She chimed, "what can I do for you?"

"I just want some information, what's up with Naruto and Shikamaru?" Her face dropped slightly, in sadness or disappointment that it wasn't about her I didn't know.

"Hm, Sasuke-kun, Naruto is just…he's a little different, no one really gets close to him…"

"It's not like he's toxic, after all kiba was talking to him."

"That's not really what I mean…you see…he has many friends and is friendly toward everyone. But people are scared to get too attached to him."

"What about Shikamaru? He seemed kind of…protective."

"Shikamarus just like that. He cares deeply for Naruto. I can't tell you all the details, even I wouldn't give all that up" at least the girl had some morals.. "-unless you go on a date with me Sasuke?" Never mind.

"No Sakura, thanks for the information. See you tomorrow."I turned and headed home with an ecstatic Sakura waving frantically and saying 'bye Sasuke-kun! See you tomorrow!' I arrived at my house and slipped my bag on my chair while I fixed myself some food. This Naruto had definitely caught my interest…

_Naruto_

"Achoo!" I sneezed "someone must be talking about me!" I laughed to myself.

"Help! Someone help my kitty!" a small voice yelled. Of course, it belonged to a small girl whose cat was stuck in a tree…classic.

"Hey Samora! Is Fred stuck in the tree again?" I grinned patting the girl's hair.

"Naruto! Are you going to save Fred!" the girl looked up hopefully

"Of course! I call the Fire department!"

"NO! Fred might fall by then! YOU have to save him NOW Naruto! Hurry!" She said expect fully.

I weighed my options…I sighed and climbed the tree; Damn, I just couldn't go against kids faces.

"Be careful Naruto!"

"Okay!" I was on the same branch as the cat and reached to grab the cat with my free hand. The cat swiped at me. Did I forget to say, this cat hated me for some reason?"Come on kitty, I really need to get home…" The cat swiped again as I got closer. This time across my cheek drawing a little blood. Now I was royally pissed, I grabbed the cat (ignoring the swipes) I climbed the tree).

"Thank you Naruto! You are the bestist!" The little girl hugged her cat and skipped off.

"No Problem!" I yelled after her and headed in the opposite direction.

I finally arrived home and threw my pack somewhere on the floor. I stretched and burned some incense. I sat and prayed with my food in front of me (ramen of course).

'_Dear Big Guy, _

_I hope you are treating my parents okay. I wish everyone good health and…thanks for the food!_

I started eating…as my dark thoughts crowded the back of my mind.


	2. Everything is fine

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_The Next Day…_

_**I'm coming for you next Naruto, so you better watch out…**_

I jolted up in bed again. What the hell was with these dreams lately? Well, at least I wasn't thinking about Sasuke… Yes, I had spent all night thinking about Sasuke who had actually spoken out to me. It was weird-this affect…

I sighed and lifted myself out of bed. I had a mix of emotions flowing through me. At first I had blamed adolescence but my emotions continued to stay and be more twisted…and I was now a senior in High School. So, I dealt with these emotions the only way I knew how to-with happiness.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled behind me. I guess I was already on my way to school, weird, I don't even remember leaving my house.

"Wazz up Kiba!" I hollered high fiving him, grinning my infamous grin.

"Not much, I just had a REALLY weird dream. I was being EATEN by a CATERPILLAR!" He exclaimed. With each word his eyes got bigger.

"Hmmm… I see, what were you dressed in? A leaf suit?" I grinned mischievously, "or was it your little 'buddy' that was being eaten?" I raised an eyebrow and laughed picking up the pas to the school gates hoping it would take Kiba to get what I had just said.

3...2...1…

"NARUTO!" I heard through the school hall. Yep, he got it. I wasn't about to get caught by an angry Kiba-my life was on the line! My smile faded at this thought…

Bathroom, perfect. He'd never find me here. As I twisted in the door (again with my frame-twirl) I butted heads with someone.

"Watch where you're going!" I yelled, the guys head was like a brick!

"Hmph, I should being saying that to you. Not as good as the honey idea…"

"Sasuke!"

"Yes, that's my name."

I glared at him, "Uh, sorry I guess."Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and walked out the door. He coughed.

"Aren't you coming Naruto?"

That's right, we had first period together. The bell rang for kids to start heading to class. Wow, it's like he knew…I walked out the door he held open, muttering a "thanks". That's how we both entered first period and were both tackled by a still angry Kiba.

I looked up, "An essay! No fair!"

"Quiet Naruto, it's just on your break" Orochimaru said giving me a look as if I was an idiot. "Begin!"

I sighed and looked over at Sasuke. Of course he already started with that perfect hand writing of his.

I grabbed my pencil; the problem was that I couldn't curl my pinky. My heart skipped a beat, not yet, it can't be. I stared at my hand telling my pinky to move. I had noticed my hand was becoming weaker but this was proving my thoughts…It can't be. My face became twisted as thoughts of my fathers last days flew in my head. Someone nudged my side, causing me to come back.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked looking worried. Hm, guess he did have some other facial expressions. I nodded. "Okay, well hurry up and write something, out=r time is almost up." He continued to write…

I decided to write with my other hand, hoping the teacher wouldn't down grade for sloppiness.

_**Third Period-Sasuke**_

P.E. time, yay! Ugh, I hate PE. It's gross. I know I'm a guy and should love getting muddy, sweaty, and smelly; but, even I have my limits. All the boys in the senior class have PE together I learned yesterday.

"All right! Dodge ball!" Kiba yelled while changing. "I'm going to kick everyone else's ass!"

I rolled my eyes, hey, shouldn't Naruto be with him? "Hey Kiba! Where's Naruto?" I yelled

"Naruto doesn't have to do PE, he's excused! Too bad, I would have beaten him to!" Kiba yelled before leaving through the locker room doors. Hmmm…

No one would really notice if I left, I mean I'm new and could just say I was lost.

With that I grabbed my things and left the room.

_**Third Period-Naruto**_

I wish I could do P.E. but everyone is to scared that something will happen to me, but that was my dad-not me. I can already feel myself becoming closterfbic from the library so I decided to leave. Besides, my thoughts are starting to creep up on me again…

"Naruto! Where are you going? Ditching a class you don't have?" Ino smiled as I passed her in the hall.

"Yeah! I'm gunna see what mess I can get myself into before fourth period" I raised my eyebrows "wanna join me?"

"Yeah right Naruto! I have class! I can't ditch! My parents almost killed me last time I ditched class." She rolled her eyes, "I told them it was a dire emergency but they didn't believe me."

"Emergency?"

"YEAH! It was the last week of school and I skipped sixth period so I could make out with a senior! HE was leaving and SUPER cute! Ya now?"

"Uh, sure? See you later Ino."

She giggled, "Bye Naruto", hitting me in the arm.

Great, alone-again. My smile left my face as soon as she turned the corner. I sighed and headed outside. At least I could enjoy that still… hopefully this feeling of emptiness in my heart will go away if I relax and look at some clouds. Hey, it works for Shikamaru.

_**FLASHBACK-Naruto: Age 6**_

"He shoots, he scores!" a tall blond man shouted at his son, "Naruto! That one was hard to see! You were like lightning my man!" He high fived the little boy with identical hair, then picking him up and placing him on his shoulders.

The boy giggled, "Daddy! You are silly! You could have beaten me!" Naruto ran his fingers through his father's hair. "I love you Daddy!"

"I love you to Naruto," the man smiled warmly up at his only son, "so does mommy." He added.

"Do you think mommy's happy up there Papa?" Little Naruto asked looking up at the sky.

"Of course, she's swimming, laughing, and eating lots of ice cream without worrying about gaining any weight" The man laughed

"I hope she saves me some." Naruto said resting his cheek on his father's head and yawning.

"You aren't tired are you Naruto?"

"No! Swings! Swings!" The boy exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll drop you off and buy you some ice cream." The man said taking Naruto on the ground.

'Alright! I get to explore!' Naruto thought. As most kids are Naruto was very curious. So when a hopping frog caught his eye he followed it. Naruto hummed as the frog went behind a tree. Naruto popped his head around the tree. To his surprise he saw a boy his age looking up at the clouds and crying.

"Are you feeling okay?" Naruto asked with sweet childhood innocence. The boy shook his head and shied away from Naruto. "It's alright, I won't hurt you. My name is Naruto!" He held his hand out to shake hands with the little boy.

The other boy moved his hands away from his face and took Narutos' hand, slowly shaking it. "I'm Shikamaru…"That's when Naruto noticed it.

"What happened to your face? It's all red on the side! That must hurt!"Naruto said pointing to the red hand shape on the side of Shikamaru's face.

"Oh, my dad was just mad at me…so I came here to calm down. It's a secret my mom taught me before she left." Shikamaru said looking up at the clouds

"Daddy's shouldn't do that…I know! Some ice cream will make you feel better! Stay here." Naruto exclaimed as he ran out of sight. Shikamaru sighed thinking he had scared the boy off. But before he knew it the boy was back. "Here! I don't know if you like Strawberry but you can have it!" Naruto smiled handing the cone to the other boy. "Personally, I think it's the best flavor ever and-"

"Naruto! Where are you?" Narutos dad yelled

"Ops, I gotta go! I'll see you another time! Bye Shikamaru!" Naruto waved before leaving.

"Naruto, what happened to your ice cream?" his dad asked

"Oh, it fell." The truth was Shikamaru hated Strawberries. But he couldn't help smile as he watched the boy skip off.

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Third Period-Sasuke**_

'Does nothing interesting happen during third period?' Sasuke thought, 'I've been all over the school and the only people I've seen so far are stoners.' He could still smell the weed that they were smoking behind the school. HE walked toward a bundle of trees on the side of the school.

His neck snapped in the direction of an odd sound. Was someone else here? He looked around a tree and saw none other than Uzumaki, Naruto curled up with his face in his hands.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up. My heart felt like someone had just hit it; Naruto's face was covered in tears. That's when something inside me took over.

"Naruto? What's wrong" I asked concerned, kneeling next to him. Naruto shook his head and tried to hide his face from me."Naruto?! Look at me! What happened?" I forced him to look at me. I could tell he was trying to stop crying and brush the tears away. I pulled him close to me in an embrace, "its okay, you don't have to tell me. Just let it out, I won't tell anyone" I whispered in his ear.

That's when the tears came, hard. He was practically crying a storm. What had caused this?

**Author Note:Please review! :)**


	3. What did you say?

**Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto**

Chapter 3

_**Sasuke**_

I can't stop thinking about Naruto. He had always seemed fine. His happiness had actually made me happy, though I'd never admit it. Staring at my ceiling isn't doing much. Naruto had calmed down but had not said anything to me. He fell asleep in my arms and I brought him to my house. What else was I supposed to do?

I turned on my side. He looked so peaceful right now sleeping next to me. I brought the blanket up to his shoulders before climbing out of my bed to get ready for school. He looked like he'd sleep for another hour or so.

Stretching my arms over my head I walked to my bathroom and turned the water on in the shower.

_**Naruto**_

My eyes opened slowly, they hurt from the crust that was present. I rubbed away the annoyance, wishing I could just rub away every other annoyance in my life. I heard running water, "Fuck" I groaned. My water bill was going to be very large this month, just what I needed.

Another Nightmare had visited me last night. This one of my father again, he was sitting in a wheel chair with a cigarette in his hand. He never smoked until he was secluded in that damn wheelchair. That's when it had all gone downhill. The words still echoed in my head, 'You're damned to kid. Just remember that.' My father had said. I curled up with my knees to my chest taking deep breaths.

The bathroom door opened. I looked over and saw none other than Sasuke. What the hell was he doing in my house? He didn't move for a few second as if wondering how to approach me. He was dressed in nothing but a towel around his shoulders and some pants.

I figured I must be dreaming again. I looked around, yep, not my room either.

I looked back at Sasuke, "Hm, you here to fuck me?" I asked the dream figure. Sasuke looked a little shocked and blushed. He didn't respond. "I'm only saying that because you're half naked and not like I'll ever actually have sex before I die." I said non-chalantly. I got up and walked to Sasuke. I wrapped an arm around his neck and pecked his lips.

"Uh, that wasn't my plan. I just brought you here because I didn't know where you lived Naruto." Sasuke spoke up.

Last night? Holy SHIT_**! **_My eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets. And I ran out of the room like the scared little chicken I was.

_**Sasuke**_

Water dripped from my hair down my spine. Naruto wanted me to…fuck him? I blushed more. I was utterly confused. Oh well, I guess I'll see him at school and talk to him then.

_**AT SCHOOL-SASUKE**_

First, second, third, fourth, and fifth period went by and no sign of Naruto. Where the heck had he ran off to?

Three days later Shikamaru stopped me in the hall, "What did yu do to him?" Shikamaru hissed.

"What are you talking about?" I knew he was talking about Naruto.

"Naruto, he hasn't been to school in days. He was last seen with you. Where is he?!"Shikamaru tightened his hold.

"Let the fuck go! I don't know what your talking about! If I knew where he was I'd be with him! Not at school like a soulless guppy who didn't give a damn like everyone else! People don't just go missing!"

Shikamaru stared at me before removing his hand, he sighed and looked me in the eyes. He turned and walked away...

"Why do you care so much Shikamaru! What aren't you telling me!" I yelled as I stood. I got no reply, he was gone.

"sasuke-kun, we can tell you for a price. We know where NAruto lives and why he's gone." Sakura said holding hands with Ino.

I raised an eyebrow, "No thank you."

Sakura stomped her foot, "Come ON! Sasuke, two girls and you!" She yelled after me. I smirked, if she only knew... I heard Ino tell Sakura, "We still have each other" followed by Sakura hitting her in the head. I had to get to class.

Three weeks, three long, drawn out weeks. No one seemed to act different at the fact that NAruto was gone, neither did the teachers. I finally saw Naruto first period. He was talking to KIba when I took my seat, "hey NAruto" I said. He glanced over his shoulder as if I was a fly that had bothered him. "Hey" He responded turning to continue to talk to Kiba. Luckily Kiba was talking to someone else now.

"Listen, about that night when you stayed aat my house-" I started

He faced my and smiled, "What are you talking about?"

"When you spent the night and-"

"Listen, I really don't know what you're talking about Sasuke. You should do your work, it's due at the end of the period" With that he ended our conversation.

First, second, third, and fourth period flew by. Naruto ignored me each time I tried to talk to him so I waited till Lunch. As I studied Naruto I was pissed. He threw his tray awawy and headed to the bathroom in the hall. I waited a minute and followed him. I locked the bathroom door behind me and watched NAruto wash his hands. He dried them and walked to the door. He waited for me to move out of his way but I didn't move.

"I need to get by" He stated smiling. Oh, how that smile broke my face.

"Cut the bullshit Naruto." It was quiet. Naruto's smile faltered. "NAruto where the hell have you been for the last three weeks?"

"I need to get by"

Oh, I thought I was pissed earlier, it was just accumulating. "Shit NAruto! No one said anyhthing about your absence! If I asked the teachers they acted as if they didn't know who you were!"

Naruto just smiled.

"And whip that fucking smile off your face! No one can be happy twenty-four seven! "

Naruto thought for awhile, "well, it's what the people want, so why give them anything different? Besides, I'm a ditcher, it's what I do. So don't worry about me."

"Naruto! Come on! If you keep acting happy it'll break you. I know what your going though"

Naruto laughed, "SAsuke," He finally said my name, "Mind your own fucking buisness. How can you know what I'm going through? How can anyone! You don't even know what I'm going through! Leave it alone! Why can't you just be like everyone else and not worry?!" His voice was getting louder with each word.

"Because NAruto, I care about you and don't want to see something bad to happen to you." My voice became softer.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE SO MUCH!"

I waited, I wanted Naruto to take me serious. "Naruto, I love you."

An eerie silence was all that remained.

**Author Note: Okay, I re-wrote this chapter five times... -.-" My computer didn't save it two times, and only saved half of it the third time and I didn't like how it turned out another time. So, I may or may not re-due this chapter again...Probably not. ;)**


	4. Maybe

Chapter 4

_**Naruto**_

I started at him. What did this man know? Who was he to tell me what I was feeling? The one question that I kept asking myself was, how did he know? My smile had disappeared from my face. The last person to tell me they loved me was my father before he took a turn for the worse. I didn't know whether I should take him seriously or not. What did it matter anyways? I'd be gone soon enough.

"Prove it" I said. What else was I supposed to say?

Sasuke stared at me. You'd think he'd be a little more bashful.

"Come on, prove it." I stomped my foot. He grabbed my hand to pull me forward. He breathed heavily on my face. Both of his hands placed on my cheeks and traveled to my ears where they tucked my hair behind my ears and stayed on my jaw line. His look scared me, he looked so serious. I could feel the warmth radiating from his open mouth as it closed around mine.

My eyes started to close and I felt my anger subside, at him, the world, and myself… I felt his tongue tease the line of my lips. I gasped, his tongue dragged along my cheek to my ear. I shivered at the strange sensation. He whispered, "Naruto, I'd never hurt you. Why can't-" right before he was able to finish his sentence there was a banging on the bathroom door.

"I need to PEE! Hurry up!" Someone yelled outside. I snapped back to reality and shoved Sasuke back, trying to regain my anger. I wiped my lips on my sleeve and stalked out of the bathroom, carefully watching Sasuke. What the fuck was he thinking?

I tried to get pissed at the man but I didn't have the energy.

_**SASUKE**_

I stood there, imagining the boy that was just in front of me. Why couldn't he see it? The boy who had been pounding on the door scurried in and my hand flew at him. I held him by his neck.

"Idiot!" I said harshly before letting the freshmen go. He no longer had to use the bathroom.

_**NARUTO**_

Fucking Sasuke, because of him I couldn't think or focus. The rest of the day was out of focus. I couldn't smile as much seeing as my mind was on other things. Was he making fun of me? Oh my gosh, that was it, wasn't it?

The next day I found a note and flower in my locker from Sasuke. This didn't scare me as much as the fact that he knew my locker combination and what locker was mine. I turned my head from side to side; no one else was in the hall. I opened the note

_Dear Naruto, _

_I am not giving up on you. So, smile for real today._

_Sasuke _

I couldn't help but let out a smile. He was actually trying. I hadn't really expected that.

At lunch I found another note as I collected my books. This one was similar as the one before, it was dark blue.

Naruto,

Let's hang out today

Sasuke

I grinned again.

"So, I'll take that as a yes?" Someone said softly, leaning against the lockers by mine.

"When did you get here Sasuke?" I said folding the note and putting it in my pocket. I didn't know if he was trying to make a fool of me or was serious so I tried not to make any facial expressions.

"I've been watching you for awhile" He said looking at the ceiling. I shivered.

"Fine, seeing as I have nothing else to do I'll hang out with you today." I slammed my locker. I swear I almost saw a smile on Sasuke's face.

"Cool, I'll meet you in front of the school" Sasuke said leaving me to carry my backpack. Asshole didn't even carry my bag for me.

_**AFTER SCHOOL-Naruto**_

I waited for Sasuke in front of the stairs. My mind kept wondering if this was a date or not. I sat down in the grass and waited for him. I was sun bathing by the time Sasuke cam with his car; "about time" I said entering the car.

"So, where are we off to?" I said flipping through his radio station.

"Surprise"

I gave him a 'really' look. It was funny how a few days ago I was yelling at him and today I was joking with him. "Well, it better be good. You made me wait long enough."

He gave me a shit eating grin.

_**One hour later**_

"We've been driving for hours! When are we going to get there?" I whined with my head against the window.

"It's only been an hour, relax."

"You are driving me to the middle of nowhere to kill me, huh?"

"You watch too much TV"

"I don't have one" silence. Great, I just ended an ACTUAL conversation.

Finally the car stopped, I looked at my surroundings, I had no idea where we were. All I knew was that we passed a mountain area. Yep, I was going o be killed by Sasuke.

"Wait here. I'll be back soon" Sasuke said before heading north. About fifteen minutes later Sasuke returned to the car. "Alright, let's go." Sasuke said.

"Can I at least say a few hail Mary's or something first?" I asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to commit homicide"

"That's what they all say" I said to the wind. Sasuke grabbed my hand and pulled me off in the direction he had come from. "Come on." I blushed, glad he wasn't facing me. I studied the back of Sasuke's head as we walked. His hand was warm and mine sweaty. You'd think I'd pull my hand away but I didn't.

"We're here" Sasuke said pulling me forward to stand next to him. I was actually pretty impressed. A small clearing contained a large blanket and a picnic basket. Two handles were lite to keep away mosquitoes.

And the scenery…it blew me away. You could see our town that we went to school and the mountains that surrounded it.

Sasuke still held my hand. He walked closer to me and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Have I convinced you yet?" He said. I continued looking at the sccenary, no one had ever done something so-so beautiful.

I nodded, "Yes"

**Author's Note: Okay, it may seem confusing that Naruto was angsty and is now not as angsty... but it should make sense later (I hope). Please Review, I'd like to know if people like the way this story is going.**


	5. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 5**

**Naruto**

Sasuke smiled and led me to the blanket by pushing my back with his hand, lightly and ever so gently. We spent the rest of the day eating, joking, and smiling. My head felt clear and my heart at peace.

"Gesh , I never knew you ate so much." Sasuke said looking at my third plate of food.

"Shut up! I didn't eat a lot today!" I actually hadn't eaten lunch, I'd forgotten.

"Fine" Sasuke smiled then his face went neutral, "Naruto, do NOT look behind you!"

"W-why?" I was kind of freaked out; maybe I was going to die.

"There is a HUGE spider spinning toward your head. Stay calm! I'll get it." Sasuke crawled toward me and waved his hand above my head. He placed his hand on my shoulder and lifted himself a little higher, his chest now in my face.

"Sasuke…hurry up! I really hate spiders!" I whined. What was taking him so long?

"All done," He then 'slipped' down on top of me, "Opps." He smiled, "Happy Birthday Naruto"

How did he know it was my birthday? I hated my birthday ad had never celebrated it with others since my mom died. I looked past his head and saw the words 'Happy birthday' decorated above where my head had previously been. Sasuke leaned his head down and pecked my lips. I turned beat red, we WHERE in a very suggestive position.

"You had this planned all along, didn't you?" I tried to growl and seem angry but it came out as a squeak. The words now glittered as the sun set.

Sasuke smiled and brushed the hair out of my face, "Maybe." He leaned down and kissed me again, "Did I gain any brownie points?"

I tried not to look at his face; it was way too embarrassing, "Yes." I whispered hoping he hadn't heard me. I looked at his face and it radiated a soft look that was new. I hadn't seen this look before; it was sweet and comforting to me. It made me feel-safe. I wrapped my hands around Sasuke's neck and pulled him down. He was surprised, but hey, he couldn't do ALL the kissing. I still needed to show my dominance, I didn't want him to have TOTAL control. I wanted to show him that I also wanted this.

My eyes fluttered closed as his tongue entered my open mouth. His tongue teased mine, licking underneath it, then around it. It was slow and sweet, taking each other in cautiously, not wanting to over step boundaries.

Sasuke moved away from my lips to breath; his body stayed on top of mine. He grabbed my left hand with his own and brought it to his lips. He then lay down next to me. We stayed there, staring at the trees, stars, and each other…

Sasuke and I continued to see each other at that spot once a week. We started to hang out at lunch and after school. Sasuke made me absolutely happy, I couldn't stand it! I'd get bubbly when we hung out, it was weird. Any happy song made me all jittery to.

It had been two weeks since me and Sasuke had been 'together'. We were currently outside an ice cream shop that was in an older part of town; here all the old people went to relive old memories. I sat close to Sasuke, our hips touching. I would have held his hand but he wasn't one for public stuff. He didn't like the advertisement much. Those secret kisses were shared in dark rooms, bathroom stalls, and in places covered my shrubbery.

An old women and her husband slowly (and I mean SLOWLY) walked past us. The old women looked up at her husband, "Don't those two remind you of us when we were young?" She smiled.

Of course, both Sasuke and I heard the comment. Neither of us looked at each other, obviously bashful of the remark. I lifted my hand; I was excited to try some. The only problem was that I couldn't lift my hand… My hand made it half way up but I didn't have the strength to go any higher. Sasuke didn't seem to notice. I moved my ice cream to my other hand and ate my ice cream. Of course, I wasn't very good with my other hand so my ice cream fell off of its cone. I glanced at Sasuke, he was smirking.

"What?"

"Nothing Naruto, "he faced me with a napkin, wiping my face;" You just look really cute." I rolled my eyes at him. I was kind of bummed that my ice cream had run off and died (melted) in front of me. Sasuke handed me his ice cream, "Here, you can have mine. I'm finished with it"

"What if you have some mouth disease or evil germ?"

Sasuke gave me an 'are you stupid look', "Then you probably already have it" Relization dawned on me, oh yeah! Kissing! I redden more and reached for the stupid ice cream. Sasuke handed me the ice cream but my hand was unable to wrap around it entirely. Sasuke let go, thinking I had it, and the ice cream fell. I froze, the ice cream had landed on his pants.

"I'm so Sorry Sasuke! I reached down with my working hand and started to wipe away the mess.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, it was an accident." And it was let go, but not from my mind. I looked at me hand, it was getting worse.

Sasuke walked me down the street to our meeting spot. I had this thing where I didn't want Sasuke to see my house… it was kind of sad, he didn't need to see that part of me as well. Sasuke kissed me before watching me walk off in my designated direction.

I entered my house and tested my hand. I picked up a pencil and tried to write something, I couldn't. Sweat dripped down my head. I silently prayed in my head as I slid down my door so sit on the ground. I brought my knees t my chest and cried. Praying to God that this wasn't what I thought it was.

Inside though, I knew. It was what I had dreaded. My days were now at a countdown.

**Author's Note: Ha-ha! Almost a Lemon **** Just some kissing ;P I wanted to put something happy down. Please Review!**


	6. A movie perhaps?

**I will warn you now, there is a Lemon at the end of this chapter, so beware! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

_**Naruto**_

I walked to the pay phone. I didn't have a cell phone, those things just sucked up your money. I put in a few nickels and called Shikamaru's cell phone.

_"Hello?" Shikamaru answered_

_"Hey Shikamaru, it's Naruto. I have a favor to ask."_

_"Sure, what is it?"_

_"can you come with me to the hospital?" I asked warily. I listened intently, I could hear him breathing, "Shikamaru?"_

_"Of course NAruto. When do you want me to pick you up?"_

_I rattled some numbers in my head, "how about tomorrow?"_

_"I'll see you then Naruto."_

_"Alright, you to. Oh, and Shikamaru?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Thanks. "_

_"No problem Naruto."_

_-End of conversation-_

So I waited until 5 the next day...

_**The Next Day**_

Shikamaru pulled up in his old Camero. I nodded and he nodded back as I got in. The drive was solemn and long; even though the hospital was just a few miles away.

As I signed in I watched the little kids playing with bricks in the corner.

"Naruto!" A little girl shouted. I looked and was pleased at who I saw.

"Samora! Hi! how are you?"

"I'm good, I'm here for some shots and a check up. Why are you here?"She asked curiously as she sat on my lap.

"Oh, the same." I lied. a nurse came out and called 'Uzumaki'. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you later!" I looked for Shikamaru and he followed me inside the doctors room.

I sat down in my normal clothes when the doctor walked in.

"Why hello Naruto. I understand you are here for some tests?"

"Yes" I answered fast. I wanted to get this over with.

"Well, I'll be back with the results. They are being sent over right now from the genetics lab." I stared at Shikamaru who listened against the wall. The doctor left.

"Shikamaru...I'm pretty sure I have it." I said. Shikamru walked behind me and out his hands on my shoulders.

"Even if you have it Naruto, you are still you." I smiled up at him. The doctor came back in. I knew by the look on his face that I had it. I felt the little hope inside me die away. I had told myself that I wasn't going to have any hope, but I was only human.

"Naruto," the doctor started"I'm afraid you have Amytrophic Lateral Sclerosis. Also known as ALS and Lue Gerhics disease." I was doomed. My death was sure to come now, slowly. What was I going to do about Sasuke? I didn't cry. I had done enough of that already. I stood up and held back the tears of frustration and emptiness. I didn't hear anything else the doctor said. I shook hands with my Grim Reaper and walked out the door down to the parking lot with Shikamaru.

I didn't speak as Shikamaru drove me in his car. we drove for an hour around different places having no real destination. We stopped at a Jack in the Box and Shikamaru ordered food. We stopped in teh parking lot and he handed me a milk shake and hamburger. "Here" He said. I reluctantly took the food and took my anger out on it as I scarfed it down. I did cry then, I ate a huge hamburger and cried. My crying became into sobs and I no longer could eat the food as it dribbled down my chin. I was like that for sometime. When I stopped Shikamaru drove me home and I slept in bed for a whole 12 hours.

_**The Next day-Sasuke**_

Naruto wasn't at school today. I would've called him but I never go his phone number, he was usually the one to call me. I saw Shikamaru at his locker and approached him.

"Hey,do you know where Naruto is?"

"Yep." He placed a book in his locker.

"Can you tell me?"

"Home." Ghesh, this guy was starting to tick me off. I wanted more than a one word answer.

"Shikamaru, I don't know where he lives."

He slammed his locker and looked at me, "Listen Uchiha, I know you care about Naruto. So you better be super careful with him."

I raised an eyebrow, "do you like him Shikamaru?" I shuffled my feet.

"That doesn't matter now. He wants you, so don't be stupid and fuck it up."

I nodded in assurance, "I'd never hurt him."

Shikamaru sighed, " I know you wouldn't. I'll tell Naruto you asked about him and try to get him to come to school tomorrow. He just has a fever." I had a feeling Shikamaru was lieing to me, but if I confronted him I didn't want to lose the little bit of trust that we had.

The Next day Naruto wasn't there for classes but I saw him after school without his backpack. I smiled, walking up to him I embraced him.

"God, I've missed you Naruto. Where have you been?" Naruto squeezed me close to him.

"I've just been a little sick." He kissed my lips, "let's go somewhere."

"Hmm, where do you want to go?"

"Your house." He stated, " I haven't seen it yet"

"Naruto, I haven't seen your house either."

"yeah, but my house is a mess."

"what makes you think mine isn't?"

He gave me a look, "Right, you have a dirty house?"

"Hm, well I bet your house is as dirty as you are gay. Oh wait..." I grinned

"Stupid"

"Hehe, I couldn't help myself. Come on, lets go."

I opened the passenger door for Naruto and drove toward my house. Naruto stared at me the whole time.

"Alright, here we are. You can stop looking at me." I said parking the car in front of my house. Naruto gasped.

"I told you it'd look nice and clean. Even the flowers and dirt seem to sparkle."

"Yeah yeah, let's go inside," I opened the door, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"what du you have?"

I set my stuff down and opened the refrigerator, "Diet Coke, Root beer, water, other items that will rot you teeth." I felt Naruto's body heat behind me.

" A root beer will be fine" He said next to me. I grabbed the drink and handed it to him.

"So, this is my house..." I have to say, this was a little awkward. I'd never really invited anyone to my house before, not even as a child. "there are five rooms, two on the bottom story, three on the top story. I sleep on this floor so the top story doesn't get much attention." Okay, the awkwardness was growing on me. Was I supposed to show him around my house? Offer to play a game? What!?

"It's soi big..."

My eyes bulged, "What?"

"Your house." Naruto smiled, get those dirty thoughts out of your head he said as I blushed.

"Hey, I have some movies do you want to watch one? My collection isn't that big but there should be something decent."

"yeah! I love movies!"

"Good, go to the left then enter the first door on the right, pick whichever one you want. I'll get some popcorn"

I poured the hot popcorn into a green bowl that Naruto and I could share when I heard a yell. I rushed to where Naruto was.

"What's wrong!" To my relief I saw Naruto smiling.

He looked at me, "Oh my god! You have so many movies! You even have _Casablanca _with Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman! I LOVE this movie!" He looked so excited. I actually had a HUGE section for old romancey movies. I'm just glad he didn't mention that. " Sasuke! Let's watch this one!" I grinned and took the movie from him, placing it in the DVD player as he hopped on the couch. And the movie started.

" I really love old movies and singers." He started to hum a Frank Sinatra song. I started to sing along

"'Cause he had high hopes, he had high hopes, in the sky hopes, so whenever your feelin bad- ' What? I know the song." Naruto giggled, "just watch the movie Naruto."

I laid a blanket over us. Through out he movie Naruto and I moved closer together. I had the popcorn in my lap. Before I knew it Naruto and I where holding hands and he was leaning against me. His cheek rested on my shoulder, my arm around him. I decided to play with him. I grabbed a piece of popcorn and held it in front of his lips. To my surprise he ate it. Not only that but he sucked on my fingers a little longer than was normal. Oh, how I wished my fingers were my-wow sasuke! Bad mind, bad!

Naruto looked at me, and I couldn't help it. I kissed him, softly at first. My tongue soon entered the arena and things started heating up. Our kisses became more powerful and I felt myself heat up. I sucked on NAruto's tongue and he moaned softly, I moaned in return. That sound was delectable to my ears. I sucked a little more on his tongue, teasing it. Sucking the whole thing hard, then only the end very softly. Naruto thrusted his tongue deeper into my mouth whenever I did this. With our tongue's buisy Naruto ended up between my legs on the couch, my legs on both sides of him.

I couldn't help but be turned on whenever Naruto leaned forward toward me. Our pants would touch, which teased my cock. I pulled Naruto down on my, I slipt my hands on his ass to keep him in place ( I didn't want him slipping down). I felt the warmth that radiated off of NAruto, I placed both of my hands inside of his boxers; placing them again on his ass. I squeezed and his hips grinnded back then forward, making both of us moan.

Naruto removed his lips from mine and moved to my neck. He unbuttoned my shirt and sucked on my neck. Whenever I squeezed his ass he'd bit down on my neck, turning me on more; also gaining more moans of pleasure.

Naruto removed my shirt to get a better view.

"Like what you see?" I asked huskily. He nodded. The awkwardness that I had first felt was defenitly gone.

I removed Narutos pants and boxers with my hands. He proceded to remove my own. He placed himself back on top of me and we kissed passionatly. His body was slightly elevated in the back. I placed one finger inside of him as I squeezed his ass. He bit my bottom lip. I slowly moved it around, then added another, letting him get used to the feeling. I pressed his hips down so our cocks could touch. It was mind exploding. He started to grind into my hand and grind our erections together. He gave out a wimper.

"Naruto I'm so fucking Horny for you" I groaned as he pressed down on my aching hard on. I entered another finger, ramming it into his tight ass as he rammed into my hand. Naruto sat up, causing my four fingers to be removed from his ass. He then placed his but over my cock, having it enter him slowly. He had a slight look of discomfort, I on the other hand had my senses go crazy.

He sat on top of me and started to move up and down. I moaned. Naruto groaned out, "Fuck Sasuke" He sped up the pace and I thrusted my hips up along with him. He ride my cock and it felt mind blowing. I then flipped Naruto over, not wanting him to do all the work. I re-inserted my cock in his ass as he was on his hands and knees on the floor now.

I couldn't hold back anymore and thrusted into his ass. I looked like the horniest dog you've ever seen. Beneath me Naruto moaned, "Faster Sasuke! It feels so good!" He bucked his hips back to get me deeper. "I;m so fucking horny for you. Your cock is so big! Fill me up with your hot seed! I need it! More!" I grunted everyother word out when I thrusted against him. I wrapped my hands around his dripping, swelling cock and pumped it. I then released my seed inside his ass, panting and moaning his name. I was seeing stars as Naruto released his own seed into my hands and on the carpet.

The after affects of my orgasim were amazing. My heart was still pounding, I removed myself from Naruto. I kissed his lips and cared him to my bedroom. Laying him on my bed I grabbed a washcloth and cleaned him up. I then lay next to him, still sweaty from our recent activities. I pulled him close to me. we both feel asleep, I could swear though that I heard him say, "I love you" before drifting off to sleep. I couldn't help but smile, at that and the fact that Naruto talked dirty when he had sex. I'd defenitly bug him about that later.

**Author's Note: Okay, first Lemon to EVER be published. *Blush* hehe ^^" So, what do you guys think? Reviews are awsome! I love you guys that do! For each review I get a burst of happiness! I've only had one review but it made me very happy! SO thank you!**

**P.S. ALS is a real disease! I will get more into detail about it in the story so no worries!**


	7. Morning Troubles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sasuke (yet). **

_**Naruto **_

_**I woke up, expecting my own orange ceiling and a chilled room (since my heater was broken)to wish me a good morning. Instead, I saw white and felt warmth on my back. I remembered Sasuke and my events from the previous night. I let a smile play out on my lips. I curled up more into his back, his arm uncontiously moved over my side to hold me. I turned around, expecting Sasuke, but instead came face to face with-**_

My body jolted awake, my breath heavy. I layed their for a second, eventally getting the courage to turn my body to face the warm presence next to me. To my relief it WAS Sasuke and not _that_ face which haunted me. I studied Sasuke's face, all it's perfections and peacefulness...my eyes followed the hairs from his bangs on his face. I felt air in my face.

"Morning baka" Sasuke smirked.

I blushed and rolled my eyes, "Morning to you to"

Sasuke kissed my forehead, "I'm going to go make breakfast, okay? Don't worry I'll bring it to you." My mind reminded me of the previous night.

"m'k" I said a little shakily.

Sasuke's face looked concerned, "You okay? Do you have a cold?"

He put his hand to my forehead but I moved my face away, "I'm fine"

"Okay, I'll bring you hot chocolate and tea just in case." With that he walked out the door and I watched his half naked body escape from my view. I looked around his room, there had to be a way out...I couldn't bother Sasuke...I was falling for him and hated it. The closer we got the more I knew 'it' would hurt him in the end...I looked out his window, I was on the third story but it looked like I could climb down; afterall, they did it in the movies all the time. So I did the only sensible thing, I got dressed and climbed out the window. I didn't want my own internal and external struggles to affect Sasuke so I took a few steps down.

_**Sasuke **_

I hummed as I made coffee and breakfast for two people. Me, humming, I sighed as I felt a sense of tingleness flow through me. Weird, I'd never had that feeling before...

The guys at school came to mind, as they talked about who they slept with, yatta yatta yatta...I'd always ignored these people since I always thought that it was stupid and childish...but now...I had a deep sense to tell someone. My hand rose to my chest as i squeezed the silk on my shirt as one might a boob...this feeling was unusual but comforting. I hadn't felt it since my parents had died.

As my mind drifted off it was brought back by a giant yelp and flash of yellow. 'What the?' I jogged to the side of the house and saw...Naruto?  
"Naruto? Naruto!" I ran over to him. "What happened? Are you okay?" There were tears in his eyes as he gasped for breath.

"Fell..." was all he got out. I went to pick him up but he screamned in pain as soon as I touched his ankle.

"Naruto, I have to get you to the hospital. What hurts?" I placed my hand over his chest, "Here?" he shook his head. I moved my hand to his arms, "Here?" He shook his head again. Going lower I placed my hand on his ankle, getting a response from him.

"Dont touch me there!" He yelled. Well, I'd found the spot. "Naruto, I'm going to bring you to the hospital, okay?" I said calmly brushing his hair back. "Where do you usually go?" I'd have to walk with him iin my arms so the car ride didn't hurt him to much.

"Konoha Hospital" Okay...only a few blocks away.

_**Naruto **_

Everything was going fine as I made my way down Sasuke's trelace. That is, until my foot slipped and I feel down a full two story's. My ankle's broken and I blamed Karma. I was going to leave Sasuke, broke my ankle, and ended up being 'rescued' by Sasuke. I felt stupid.  
We arrived at the hospital and waited in a room. Sasuke put me on the bed, making sure to be careful with my leg. It was really sweet and just made me fall for him more. "Sasuke..."

"Yes?" He said looking up at me.

"Thank you. " He just smiled and shrugged.

There was a knock on the door and my doctor walked in. "Naruto! So good to see you! What seems to be the matter?" Dr. Kakashi asked. He eyed Sasuke, "Boyfriend issues?"

I blushed (as well as Sasuke who just looked the other way with his arms and legs crossed). "Naruto's ankle is broken." Sasuke stated simply. Kakashi stared at at Naruto, "How'd you do that? You realize what this means becuase of your condition." Sasuke's ears pricked up, 'what condition?'

"I know Kakashi..." I stated glumly, Sasuke never asked how I fell from his window which just made me fell guilty so I didn't mention how I broke it.

"Can't you just put a caste on him?" Sasuke asked

"No, because of his ALS the bone will never heal." Kakashi said studying Naruto's ankle. "Kakashi!" I yelled down at him. He looked up at me then over at Sasuke whose face was lost in utter confusion, realization hitting KAkashi's face. Sasuke didn't know I had ALS.

"ALS?" Sasuke asked, "Is that something like Aids? Or that kid from Lorenzos Oil?"

Kakashi looked from me to Sasuke, "No, it is something much worse." I nodded for him to continue. "You see, ALS causes all of your motor nueron muscles to stop working. It is a progressive disease that can start anywhere in your body. No one knows what triggers it and their is no cure. The only thing we can do for ALS patients is try to make them comfortable. It is a fatal disease that deteriorates the body basically, until you can no longer breath."Kakashi...he was always so straight forward. "I'll leave you two for awhile so you can talk."

As soon as Kakashi left it was dead silent. Akwardness seemed to fill every crack and crevace of the room. Sasuke looked at me and I saw sadness, the same sadness I had seen in my fathers friends and in myself as I watched my fathers body deteriorate in front of me in a time span of 6 months before he died.

This look was the reason I didn't want to tell Sasuke. This look caused me more heart ache than I ever thought it would. I had planned to leave Sasuke and tell him I hated him so he would hate me and not be sad when I left this world. Shikamaru was the only one I had planned on telling since he took me to the appointment where they told me that, 'yes, I had ALS'. Everyone else at my school knew that I had fifty percent chance of getting it because my father had had it, hence the reason no one wanted ot get to close. But hey, who wants to hang around a dieing kid? When I was younger no one talked to me becuase they thought that they would die from touching me...which at first I had believed as well.

My eyes met Sasuke's again. His mouth opened to say something, then closed as if he were thinking about what to say. Finally he spoke, "You're dieing?"

**Author's Note: Okay, what do you guys think? Took me long enough right? I'm REALLY sorry it took me forever to post this chapter but my computer that contained word wasn't hooked up to the internet. How do you guys think this story is coming along? Is there anything confusing? I'm really sorry this chapter is so short to! ^^" **

**I love reviews! Thank you for reading! The next chaper should be up soon! **


	8. Emotions

**Guess what? An update! But, of course you already know that. I'm not sure how often I'll be updating :D So here you go! Please review and let me know what you think, and let me know if I counter something I've already said**.**I know what I want to happen at the end, it's just getting there!**

_Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto-if I did then I'd put the characters through WAY to much Drama._

* * *

**_Naruto P.O.V._**

'No shit sherlock' is what I would've said but I didn't feel like talking at the as it was just Sasuke and myself in the room.  
I was also to afraid I'd start crying, something I did NOT want to do; afterall, he was my ride. So insead my silence answered him. My eyes dashed away from his searching ones.

"Were you going to TELL me?" Sasuke questioned. "What did you expect from this relationship?"

A sting pierced my heart, but I remained silent for a few minutes as Sasuke stood in the corner as I remained on the exam table,  
the nail of my thumb digging into my other hand.

"What relationship? I never agreed to anything. We just FUCKED Sasuke. We didn't make love. You are nothing but a toy to me Sasuke. When I was climbing out your window I was trying to escape from you." I spoke adamantly to the floor, I had to hurt Sasuke like this. It was the only way he wouldn't have to experience what I went through when my father died. Gosh, when was Kakashi coming back?

No noise, silence filled the room again. Pulling out my phone I texted Shikamaru with my good hand since the other one was already weak from my disease. 'At hospital, need a ride. Sasuke's here-need him out'  
I sent with a 'ping' that came from my phone, I had to get away and distance myself from Sasuke.

"Naruto, that night you said that you lov-" Thank God Sasuke's phone went off before he continued. I let my eyes raise to look at him as my head remained down. I saw Sasuke press the phone against his ear. His mind seemed to be busy as he moved his eyes between me and the phone debating something. He held up a single pale finger to signal 'I'll be back in a minute' and left the room. As soon as he exited I laid down and sighed, staring at the ceiling. A 'ping' went off as my phone vibrated in my pocket.

It read-Shikamaru: 'I'm outside. Sasuke should be held up for about ten minutes.

An angel indeed, I'd had to pay Shikamaru back. The padded surface left my butt as I hopped down. Inching the door open I glanced left and right before departing my room and soon the hospital's entrance.  
I spotted Shikamru's car and slid in.

"Hey." he said glancing at me through the mirror before putting the car in drive and skidding off. I sent a text to Sasuke saying that I left and was with a friend.

"Anywhere imparticualy you headed?" Shikamaru asked, glancing in the rearview mirror again.  
" No, " I said wanting to just get far away from Sasuke. With Sasuke on my mind I looked distantly at my phone wondering how long it would take Sasuke to respond, I sighed and turned off my phone. Sasuke just caused my head to hurt. I couldn't blame that on my disease...nor the aching in my heart which I didn't totally understand; after all, ALS only affected motor neuron's.

Shikamaru nodded once and drove as I looked out his window, grateful for his silence that left me space to zone out.  
Soon we were on am old road that not many people used, the ocean shimmering outside my window. Pressing my head against the glass silent tears slide down my face as I found it hard to break away from reality and zone-out.

* * *

(Naru wakes up)

Groaning I notice rub my head which was hurting (thanks to my crying), at least it wasn't because the car wasn't from car the cars motion.  
Wait, the car WASN'T moving. Music played around me, and yes I was still in a car. "Your awake, good" Shikamaru says, "If you didn't wake up soon then I don't know what I'd do with this. It'd probably melt all over my car and ruin the upholstery. Cleaning it would be way to troublesome.

I looked over groggily, "hm?"

"Ice cream-here" Shika said rolling his eyes. I perked up from my slumped position where I was huddled against the window, head in the crook of my arm.  
Stretching my arms upward, I went to grab the ice cream cone from Shikamaru's hand. He ended up jumping when I accidentally grabbed part of his fingers, almost causing me to drop the comfort food-which thankfully didn't drop.  
I lapped up the drips of French Vanilla that were about to reach my hand all the way up to the tippy top. "Mmmm, thanks shika. This is really good." I looked over at the boy next to me who wasn't talking or moving. I stopped eating my ice cream, "Shika?"  
I asked with concern in my voice. "You okay? Your Ice cream is melting..."

Of course, I wanted to save the poor substance from being wasted so I grabbed Shikamarus wrist that held his ice cream and pulled it toward my face, licking away any of the ice cream that had melted. After all, why waste such a glorious food? Sure, it wasn't as good as Ramen (the God of all foods) but it was pretty high up on my list.  
"Na-Naruto" I heard above my head. I gave a lick between Shikamaru's fingers and looked up to see a reddening Shikamaru. "yeah"

Shikamaru closed his eyes and opened them after a deep breath, "Can you stop molesting my hand?" I looked down at Shika's hand and back up to him. "But...your ice cream was melting?" I didn't get it, "Next time make sure you don't let your precious Ice cream melt. " I stated sourly sitting up to return to my abandoned cone.

I ate in silence until I heard a single low chuckle next to me, "what?" I got no response as Shika just shook his head and raised both eyebrows grinning. "What?"

"Nothing, your moods just surprise me." He muttered grinning softly.

I looked at him blankly. Moods? I reflected on the past five hours...a lot has happened. I guess I have gone through a shuffle of emotions at what seemed the snap of someones fingers. "Here, I have to drive so you can finish my Ice cream" I smiled happily_ (A/N what other way is there to smile?)_ as I molested the cone with my mouth. Apparently I missed the blush that Shikamaru gave as he started the car and drove towards our homes.

(on the road)

* * *

"So...how did you get Sasuke to be so distracted? It seemed pretty important, he even left the room." I pondered aloud as I ate the second ice cream.

"well, it was troublesome but I figured that Sasuke would only leave you alone if he got a call about something he couldn't discuss with you in the room...

Was it just me or did I hear guily of some sort in his voice, "Shika...what did you do."

He let out a long breath, "You see, I had Sai call him..."

"SHIKAMARU!" I yelled already fearing what Sai had said. You see, Sai was one of the few friends I had. I really enjoyed his company...he was just a little...weird (and perverted).  
"Do you REALIZE what he could have said to Sasuke? Sai knows to much about me and my-" I waved my hand around trying to grasp the word.  
Instead I let my hand hover over my 'junk' "stuff!"

"Then text him"

"You bet I will! I can't believe you brought SAI into this." I grabbed the phone off of the floor where I had thrown it earlier and turned it on.  
As soon as it loaded up my phone kept vibrating and 'pinging' to alert me that I had missed calls, new text messages, and new voice mails on my phone. I watched the numbers accumulate from 5...6...8...10...  
next thing I knew my phone shut down on its own, "What the hell! Shikamaru! My phone just got spammed to death!" the only reply I got was a slight raise of his fingers that were placed on the steering wheel and a shrug of his shoulders.  
"Let's try this again..." I said to myself. The second time around my phone didn't crash but my text box was filled, thanks to Sasuke's 12 messages. I deleted some old ones (so I could see what he sent me later when I was feeling like it).  
With some room open for incoming messages I recieved 2 more and was then FINALLY able to text Sai. 'Sai, what did you say to Sasuke?' I typed and sent. Withing th minute I got a reply from him.

'Asked him how he was enjoying screwing you with your non-existant dick. The usual'

'Your ass is mine' I growled

'sasuke said the same thing, I'll tell you what I told him-I'm totally up for a threesome with you guys'

I swear I felt a vein pop in my head. I didn't respond to Sai's message, instead I turned my phone off again. I didn't want to have to look at the missed messages waiting for me.

"Thanks Shikamaru!" I said closing the car door behind me.

"Oi! Naruto! " I turned around and rested my arm on the car window, "I-I think that you should come stay at my house in the next few weeks for awhile."  
"Thanks Shika I'll think about it!"  
"Will you be okay with your ankle?" Shikamaru questioned.  
Yep! The pain reliever you gave me is still so I'll be able to get into my you later!" I called as I walked toward my apartment. He waved and drove off as I turned the corner.

Walking to elevator I felt the pain start to return to my ankle and reminded myself to get some stronger medication from Kakashi. When I reached the stairs I froze for two reasons. 1) It would be hard to hop up the stairs with a damaged ankle and 2) Someone was pacing in front of my door.  
Before I could decide what I wanted to do the figure spotted me and stopped his pacing. I wanted to hide in a shell, aka my apartment where HE was in front of.

I unpretentiously played with a loose string that hung from the pocket where my phone was located.

"Naruto..." escaped Sasuke's lips.

* * *

_**Shikamaru P.O.V. - Naruto Sleeping in car**_

I decided to park the car when I saw that Naruto was asleep. My mind wandered as it usually did as I parked the car in an open parking lot. Getting out I made as little noise as possible (so as not to wake up Naruto) and sat on the hood of the car to look at clouds for awhile.

Naruto would need a place to stay and someone to help him...He knew that Sasuke really did care about Naruto, just as he himself did. He let out a deep breath. His phone vibrated in his shirt pocket that was open, revealing a tank top underneath. It was a text from Sasuke-**Is Naruto with you?**

I responded-**Yes.**

No need to give him more information, I smirked. Besides, the lack of information was probably pissing him off. Sure enough I didn't get another text from him. After a few minutes I sent another text letting him know that Naruto was fine and I would be dropping him off at his house once he was feeling better. Damn clouds had me feeling sympathetic...I looked into the car and watched Naruto sleep as I sat on the hood. What was Naruto going to do with himself?

I can recall how Naruto had acted when his dad was dieing...Naruto had stayed smiling for _most_ of the time, but you could sense a loneliness in him even after his father died. Taking out a cigarette and lighting it I let my mind daze over my past with Naruto.

* * *

**_Sasuke P.O.V.-Phone call with Sai_**

I could pretty much hear the phone start to crack in my hand as the person on the other line spoke. Without wanting to hear any more I snapped my phone shut and shoved it in my front pocket, grumbling on how stupid people could be. This reaction was just to cover up my other emotions that were filling me up at the moment though. How had this other person know about him and Naruto? Maybe it was just a prank call from a peer (though not many were stupid enough to prank call _him_). Oh...Naruto, what was I going to do? I won't deny to myself that it hurt when Naruto said I was just his 'Fuck Toy'. I was sure he had said he loved me...but maybe it was just my tired and fading mind that had played a trick on me before I fell asleep.

I jaunted back to the room Naruto was in wondering how I should approach him. I halted once the door was in front of me and took in a breath, regaining part of my composer so I wouldn't fall apart in there. But before I turned the handle I heard a feminine voice behind me, "Oh, Sasuke-kun~" it mewled, "if you are looking for Naruto he just left with a brunette."

Turning I saw Sakura in a candy strip's outfit and a clip board rested against her hip. She continued, "I came to tell him that Kakashi had an emergency surgery and to give Naruto this prescribtion but he left before I could catch him."

I stood there, "Hn. And?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "listen, just take this prescription to Naruto because if anyone found out I just let him _leave_ then I'd be in trouble." She let a grin lace her lips, "You probably want to see him anyways, don't you Sasuke?" waving the paper back in forth underneath her chin.

I glared at her and swapped the paper from her hands.

"See you at school Sasuke!~" She yelled behind me, one hand wavig like a maniac while the other scooped around her mouth to amplify her voice. I saw some doors open, revealing different heads that were checking out who was making such a raquet. I silently wondered if anyone would complain so that Sakura couldn't volunteer at Naruto's hospital ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so as I said before I know what will happen in the end so it's all taken care of; HOWEVER it's just trying to get the middle part written in a way I can tolerate...**

**Oh, guess what the next chapter is going to be about :D yep! You guessed it! A blast from Shikamaru's past and the meeting of Naruto and Sasuke after he learns that Naruto is dieing! Sai is also introduced but I don't think he'll have_ to_ big of a role. No idea when the next update will be but I'm _aiming_ for before Wednesday.**

**So please review and let me know if you see any mistakes. :) **

**P.S. The last two P.O.V.s were going to be in the _next_ chapter but I thought it would be easier to just get it out there and possibly get a somewhat long chapter. The next chapter will start as a continuation on Sasuke's P.O.V. probably.**


	9. MrStalker

**Short Chapter, I hope that's okay ^-^" You guys can all call me a lier! It's currently Tuesday and a looooong way from the Wensday I had _planned_ on updating.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke POV**

"Naruto…" I said taking a few steps down the stairs.

Naruto just stood there, watching."You are such a stalker…" he muttered to himself rolling his eyes slightly.

I have to say, this comment made me feel uncomfortable, he seemed annoyed. I grabbed a piece of paper from my pocket, "it might seem like that…but I have a reason for standing outside your house at this hour." _Unlike the other times…_ I thought to myself.

"So that's what all those text messages were about? A piece of paper?"

"You got those?"

-Silence-

-Awkward silence-

…Naruto raises an eyebrow of his and gives me a look.

"Okay, so that might have sounded 'stalkerish' but I was just worried that…" I tried to think about how I would fraise my thought that someone might have kidnapped him and the homicidal maniac would feast upon his flesh after a joy ride.

"What?" Naruto spoke, "Did you think a homicidal maniac stole me?" he joked. I didn't respond to that comment, how could I? "Holy SHIT, "he said after my mouth refused to produce an answer, "you DID! HA-!" Naruto barked out with laughter. "That is the creepiest thing I've ever heard!" he laughed, "if anything_ you're_ the homicidal maniac Sasuke!"

"Me?" I have to say, I was quit taken aback.

"Yes you! You call me and text me so much that it causes my phone to shut down for one thing!"

I didn't know what to say to that comment either; the only other thing my mind was processing at the moment was that my cheeks were heating up. In studying Naruto I was also taken aback though. He was laughing, wholeheartedly I might add. To me this was new. I'd seen him laugh before; sure, it's why I noticed him in the first place. The difference with this laughter to was that, _I'd_ been the one to procure it from him (even if by accident).

My cheeks heated up even more since I couldn't help but notice that he looked-cute. God, how I wish the sun was out so I could blame my reddening face on the heat. For once he seemed calm and uncaring.

I let a grin spread across my face, unable to contain it. It _was_ weird, the way I had been acting. But it was all because of **him, **Naruto…he changed me.

Slowly, a fit of laughter emerged from my stomach. I covered my mouth to muffle the first few bursts. Eventually I had to hold my stomach as the fountain of rough laughs burst open and I was in a laughing fit.

Before I knew it we were both laughing, there was only one silence when Naruto stopped, wide-eyed, to look at me probably wondering if I was actually laughing. I stopped as well, but our laughter started up once again after that at the silliness of everything. I felt tension leave my shoulders and body, tension that had been there all day and I wondered if Naruto could feel the same happening to him in a fleeting moment.

Our laughing eventually died down and we stood, in the same predicament as before. I was now closer to him, only about three stairs away.

"So listen, this paper it's for your medication from Kakashi…but I don't think you'll be able to carry it up the stairs because you have crutches already in your hands…" I started

Naruto thought for a second before responding, looking at me as if peering into my soul. The next thing I knew he cracked a smile and hopped forward to the stairs, "Sure, you can carry it to my apartment, I need some help up the stairs anyways. We should talk anyways."

I was happy at his words. After all, the last time we spoke he didn't seem to want anything to do with me. A soft smile laced my lips.

Naruto coughed. "Ya know, you could help and take one of my crutches so I can hobble up these stairs."

"Oh yeah, sure. Sorry about that" I said taking his right crutch so he could hold on to the railing as he walked up the stairs while supporting his body with his right crutch as well.

"No problem" Naruto said once we were up the stairs. He unlocked his door after I gave him back his crutch. I nudged the door open on the other side, allowing him to enter first. It was his apartment.

"Want anything to drink?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Ghesh, just because I'm handicapped doesn't mean I can't get something for you" he said jokingly. I felt myself relax a little bit, not even realizing that I was tense as I sat down at Naruto's kitchen table.

"I'm fine really."

"Alright" he moved his crutches to the side and supported his body against the table as he sat down as well. I couldn't tell if he was 'alrighting' my statement or starting his 'we should talk' talk.

"So," Naruto started, "you know I'm dying"

* * *

**Ugh, okay. I already write short chapters so I compensate for that by writing a super short chapter? Doesn't make sense to me...oh well.**

**At the moment I'm supposed to be working on an English paper but I suddenly got the urge to convert my hand written fanfiction onto a Word document while listening to Boston by Augustana. **

**I know I lied, I said this chapter would have Shikamaru's past in it but it'll have to wait.I wanted to get something out into FF so here it is. **

**Next chapter will hopefully be longer (depending on how my time is). It will contain a bit of information that is important for my 'plot line' in this fic. to get it back on track!**


	10. Complicated much?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... unfortunately._

* * *

I had been studying Narutos movements, making sure everything was okay. Naruto was an interesting person...

As Naruto spoke I felt my shoulders tense up again. I ordered them to relax, what would Naruto think if he saw my reaction? It was to mean, he was finally opening up to me and I couldn't scare him off.

Naruto was still, studying his hands, specifically his nails as he wondered how to continue. Sasuke reaching out and holding one of the blonds hands in comfort.

"I am going to die Sasuke." Naruto spoke clearly, still not looking up. "You obviously know that by now just like everyone else in town. All the people at school…everyone in this place…all know and no you do to." Brows started to crease on the blonde's forehead as he spoke each word, still not looking up.

The atmosphere was stale as the two sat, the laughter from before gone. Blue eyes closed and a large breath was let out.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started before pausing again. After a few minutes Sasuke couldn't help but twitch a few times in his seat, mentally scolding himself for the action.  
The two sat in silence. The time that the two had spent together was somewhat short but that didn't mean that it wasn't meaningless. Each tried to think of how to advance the conversation. It felt as if the two were on shaky waters.

Naruto sat up straighter in his chair, eyes still closed as he controlled his breathing. "I probably don't have a long time left. I'm going to go to school until it becomes too hard to sit up, that much I have decided." He started. " I also know that people know…they have a feeling that we are together."

Another pause. Sasuke's breath was deep as he kept his composure stroking Narutos thumb with his own in a silent comfort.

Naruto turned his eyes to the hands that were connecting them, "We are NOT together Uchiha."

Sasuke kept himself from flinching at the words. It didn't seem to be his day…nor week. Letting go of Narutos hand slowly, curling it up and placing it on his own lap.

"I want or make it clear that we are just friends and you are not to speak to me at school to give anyone any ideas."

Sasuke soaked in the information. "You want me to avoid you" he stated.

"Also, " Naruto continued taking his hands apart, "no telling anyone about what happened between us and no more 'surprises' like that night for…my birthday."

"Naruto, you can't be serious. You are being ridiculous" The raven said, now clenching his hands, the only expression of his emotion at the moment.

"That's all I wanted to let you know. I don't like you Sasuke, I wanted to get that across to you. If there is one thing I hate, it's stringing people along." Naruto said simply.

Sasuke contemplated his actions. Finally he stood up from the chair he was sitting in. The legs screeching across the kitchen floor, "Then I guess there is no reason for me to be here, seeing as you don't want anything to do with me." He said facing the entrance. "Good bye Naruto."

-Slam-

A sigh escaped the blond as he let his body slump forward, cradling his head listening to Sasukes' steps descending the stairs.

"This is a good thing" Naruto whispered to himself, "good". His head hit the table. The voice in the back of his head muttering 'baka'.

* * *

Outside Sasuke got in his car, still composed. Body numb he sat with his hands at ten and two.

A tack, tack, tack, hit his window as rain started to pour down. He flung his key in the empty space of his car, throwing a silent fit caused by the frustration of the situation. "Fuck…" he said wondering where he threw his key. And wondering why a cat was staring at him from outside. What was with today? Naruto escaped him not once but twice, the hospital and now at his own house, by pushing the raven away. He let his expressions out more in this school year then he had in the past two years. And for it he was only hurting himself.

Too bad Naruto couldn't remember the raven like the raven remembered the blond. But that was a long time ago...

* * *

Naruto hadn't showed up at school for a few days, it wasn't until Wednesday that the raven finally saw the blond. And it wasn't in class; it was outside during lunch…with Sai. At first the raven didn't think anything of it until he noticed how the two were acting toward each other. They were in a secluded area, by the bleachers (Naruto sitting) as Sai went to join him.

Of course the blond didn't notice Sasuke, only Sai.

Sai had been in class getting a scolding for leaving earlier the day before (to see Naruto early).

Sasuke watched as Naruto opened up the bento boxes he had brought for the two of them. At times like, this Sasuke wondered where the hell Shikamaru was.

Sasuke continued to eat his lunch alone, ignoring the other two. That is until something made him look up, seeing the two at an awfully close proximity.

Sasuke's vein reappeared again as he saw Sai capture the blonds lips forcefully. The words Sai had spoken were reappearing in his mind as he saw Sai's hand grope the blonde's junk in broad daylight. Sasuke swore his vein was going to pop, it was already pulsating, especially as Sai's hand started to skim the top of Naruto's pants.

Sasuke could see that Naruto was trying to push the evil raven (Sai) off of him, the words to hard for Sasuke to distinguish with the distance he was at. That pissed Sasuke off even more.

When he saw Sai's hand "slip" Sasuke couldn't handle it and finally getting up to have a 'talk' with this pervert.  
As he got closer he could hear a chuckling from his opposite, "Come on Naruto" he beckoned.

"Saaiiii…" Naruto whined pushing on the others chest.

"Come on Naruto, I can take care of you…with all these people watching-"

Sasuke crossed his arms and coughed a few times to announce his presence.

"Oh, Sasuke, can I help you?" Sai said coolly, giving a smile. Not moving his hand from on top of Naruto's junk.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto who seemed flushed from either the embarrassment or…well…Sasuke couldn't see what else.

"Yeah, do you mind not molesting people at this school?" Sasuke said eyes on the bastard Sais' face.

Expecting Sai to reply, Sasuke was a little more than surprised as Naruto was the first to speak, "Listen, I don't need a prince to save me so don't get any ideas in your head. What makes you think this isn't what I want? Just because I rejected you doesn't mean I don't want someone else, I have needs Sasuke. "

Sai smirked, "Yes Sasuke, Naruto has needs and obviously you can't handle them. After all, last time you broke Naruto's ankle permanently so…we all know how well you are for him." Giving a perverted glance.

"Sai, why don't you go shove a-" Sasuke started before he was interrupted.

"Sai, let's go. Obviously we can't get any privacy so let's go to my house so no one will bother us." Naruto stated not giving Sasuke another look, "Mind your own business Sasuke. You aren't needed."

With that Sai lifted Naruto up and walked toward the car to leave the campus.

For some reason Sasuke couldn't understand any emotion that Naruto was giving up. It seemed that even though he was trying to push Sasuke away the blond still wanted Sasuke close.

But, Naruto seemed to be saying that he didn't want anything emotional with the raven. So why did Naruto have to choose Sai over him?

* * *

**Shikamaru POV**

It seemed like everything was becoming troublesome. He had hoped that Sasuke could handle things on his own but it seemed that he was too inexperienced. Shikamaru dropped his cigarette and smashed it with his foot as he watched the scene play out form on top of the roof.

Naruto truly was a character…maybe it would have been better not to bring Sai into this. He would surprisingly do whatever the blond asked without any questions, Naruto seemed to have that effect on people.

Shikamaru sighed as saw the blond being carried away, Naruto made things so complicated sometimes. Couldn't the blond just be happy and not try to save others heartache? Shikamaru knew the blond to well…he was going to see Sasuke and Naruto be together if it killed him. After all, if Shikamaru couldn't have his happy ending he was sure the one he loved did.

* * *

**A/N:** So...is the story to mixed up/confusing? Do any of you have any ideas about the future of the story or anything you would like to see happen?


End file.
